


The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

by orphan_account



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Luisa says yes to Rose's request. Will she regret it, or will they both live happily ever after?<br/>Season 2 finale.<br/>Including the greatest love story ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Love Story Ever Told

If Luisa said yes.

"You know ours is the greatest love story ever told"

Luisa couldn't speak. Her entire body was frozen in shock, her muscles iced over. It was dream like, practically unreal. As if the events unfolding directly in front of her eyes were just a trick of her imagination. 

"Now come on. It's time to go" Rose stated confidently, her expression not faltering in the slightest. 

Luisa just stared at her outstretched hand, unable to tear her eyes away. The bold and brass ways of Rose made it almost seem  
normal for someone to pretend to be another for almost a year. 

Rose looked expectantly at her, waiting for an answer. Not that Luisa was in the right mind to give one. 

"I-I-I...." Luisa was still unable to speak. 

"Luisa come on. We need to leave now." Rose demanded again, not even bothering to stop and consider Luisa's position. 

Sure they were a couple that seemed to go against all odds, fight every obstacle that appeared in their way. But the circumstances were far beyond even them. Even Rose had questioned her plan multiple times throughout the course of it, but she had to protect Luisa. At least that's what her excuse was. 

"Rose you can't just expect me to get over the shock of this in a matter of seconds." Luisa shook her head in disbelief. 

"I know Luisa. I'm sorry for this, but I had to be with you. I couldn't stay apart from you for as long as I would've without Susanna. You're the love of my life, and I know I am yours as well. The greatest love story ever told can't end here, it should never have to end." Rose poured her heart out, knowing the consequences and possible heartache; she did it anyway. 

After a few seconds hesitation, Luisa seemed to have gathered her thoughts back together. 

"Yes. I will. I love you Rose, and despite everything you've done, I can't stop loving you." Luisa admitted, not that she had to anyone before; apart from Susanna thought I'm sure that doesn't count because it was the same person. 

Rose smiled briefly, letting herself step closer to Luisa. She would've kissed her, but she didn't think Luisa was ready for that. But the words Luisa had uttered to her earlier this night, despite being to what she thought was a different person, still rang crystal clear in her ears. The passion and desire she felt in that moment was still so real for her, it was hard to ignore. But she had to, for the sanity of Luisa. The boundaries had been crossed, Rose respected that.   
Her hand hovered in the air, wondering whether Luisa would accept her touch. Not wanting to push the brunette into changing her mind, she thought against it. 

"Then we need to go" 

Rose took Luisa's hand in hers, loving the electric surge that swept through her. She queried if Luisa felt the same connection, but if past experiences were anything to go by; she knew she did. 

"Do I need to pack anything?" Luisa asked, slightly pulling against Rose's grip.

"No. Everything has been sorted, you don't need to worry."

This caused Luisa to smirk, much to the confusion of Rose. 

"You were so certain I was going to say yes." She chuckled. 

"That's because I knew you still loved me. And we always wanted to run away together. Besides I didn't even want to imagine you saying no; it would've broken me." Rose admitted, allowing her feelings to resurface.

"It would've broken me too." Luisa brought her hand up to stroke Rose's cheek.

In any other situation Rose would've gotten lost in Luisa's touch, but given the circumstances she had no time to. 

"A car is waiting for us outside, let's go." Finally pulling Luisa out of the apartment. 

Going down the fire exit stairs, the hotel was still quiet. And Rose knew that Michael's body had yet to be found. This made her escape much easier. Luisa followed without question, something that Rose appreciated. If they were to make any significant noise, their plans might not've gone so smoothly.   
As the door swung open, the cold night air took away the warmth of the Marbella. Luisa instantly shivered, realising she had forgotten her jacket in the hotel room. Seeing this, Rose dropped her blazer from her shoulders and placed it around Luisa's. A gesture which Luisa was grateful for.   
Just as Rose had informed her, a black limousine-like car was parked by the sidewalk. The windows blacked out, not that that came to any surprise for Luisa. As Rose and Luisa were still walking hand in hand, the ex-redhead broke the connection briefly to reduce the time it took for them to get into the car. Though once they were in, their hands found each other again. As if letting go would result in them waking up and finding out it was all a dream. A risk neither of them were willing to take. Not that it was a dream, far from it; the reality of the situation was finally catching up on both of them. 

Luisa turned her head to admire Rose, taking in all her beauty. She missed the signature red hair that flowed past her shoulders. But the black locks made her look sexy. Something that Rose didn't realise until she noticed in the corner of her eye that Luisa was staring at her with desire. Shifting her body so she was angled towards Luisa, and not allowing her mind to overthink it, she surged forward to capture her lips in her lovers. Luisa let out an immediate moan, letting her hands trail up Rose's body and tangle in her hair. Both of them had missed these moments dearly, not realising how much until then. Luisa let her lips travel passionately down Rose's neck, who allowed herself to get lost in the sensation.   
But the loud and sudden sound of a car horn brought both of them back to reality, and despite the burning desire that was taking over them; they knew that right there wasn't the most appropriate place to rekindle their relationship. 

"Not here." Rose panted, unwillingly giving her and Luisa some distance. 

"Where then?" Luisa's voice was also laced with want. 

"My place." Rose said, her hand trailing circles on Luisa's hip. 

"You have a place?" 

"Only temporary, I'll be-we'll be moving soon." Rose smiled. 

Her choice of wording caused Luisa's face to break out into a smile, both of them in love with the idea of spending the rest of their lives together. Both of them in love, with each other.


End file.
